


Super Soldier Drug Reactions and Other Engineering Failures/ 超级士兵被下药后的反应以及其他的工程失效

by Oxycontin



Series: Workplace Hazards/工作风险 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Natasha是个好哥们儿, Peter Parker非常热心, Steve会微笑, 在一定程度上是的, 我是说她本意是好的, 更多的老二照片, 算是吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 在Natasha旁边，Steve正面朝下的手机在桌上开始震动。接完上一条短信之后，他匆匆把屏幕翻到了另一面直直盯着前方，就跟他在教堂说话被抓到了一样。Clint用胳膊肘碰了碰他。“最好瞧一眼吧，”他咕哝道。“没准很重要。”桌边每个人都假装他们没有在看Steve。Steve迟疑着把手机翻过来，脸红得像是耳朵都被煮烂了，又猛地把手机拍回了桌上。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Super Soldier Drug Reactions and Other Engineering Failures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508173) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



**Natasha：**  
_我们现在正在开一场非常重要的会，James。_

**James：**  
_不错嘛。_

在Natasha旁边，Steve正面朝下的手机在桌上开始震动。接完上一条短信之后，他匆匆把屏幕翻到了另一面直直盯着前方，就跟他在教堂说话被抓到了一样。

Clint用胳膊肘碰了碰他。“最好瞧一眼吧，”他咕哝道。“没准很重要。”

桌边每个人都假装他们没有在看Steve。Steve迟疑着把手机翻过来，脸红得像是耳朵都被煮烂了，又猛地把手机拍回了桌上。

**Natasha：**  
_我的意思，James，是所有人都知道你给Steve发的是什么。_

**James：**  
_是吗？他在到处展示吗？_

**Natasha：**  
_用不着。这可是Steve。他身体里头没一根能骗得了人的骨头。_

**James：**  
_有时候他有。;)_

Steve的手机又震动了一下，他坚决地坐了整整十秒然后忍不住看了一眼。Bucky显然很擅长他做的事；Steve猛地倒抽一口气，手里的屏幕裂了。桌子另一边系统界面旁边，Tony已经完全不再清点修理昆式战机的费用了。现在他只是自动信口胡诌着技术问题，提供背景杂音。

**Natasha：**  
_挺有意思的，因为你说的是你的阴茎，就跟你开其他所有玩笑时一样。_

**James：**  
_嘿，看好了，我要发一条特别下流的。_

Natasha抬眼，恰巧赶上Steve震惊地捂住了嘴，闭上眼睛，伏在了桌上脸埋进了双臂。

“这里所有人都清楚Bucky究竟在干什么，是不是，”他绝望地嘟囔着。

Natasha拍了拍他的后背。

“你们不是决定了上班的时候不再来这一套了吗？”Sam皱着眉问。“我敢发誓你们决定了上班的时候不再来这一套了。”

Steve发出了凄惨的声音。“Bucky问sexting（性爱短信）行不行的时候，我不知道那是什么意思，”他承认道。Sam不敢相信地扬起了眉毛。

“什么？Barnes中士在干什么？”Peter在桌子尽头冒出一句，他带着面具，Natasha看不出来他是难以置信的幼稚，刻意的盲目，还是单纯想惹人嫌。“怎么回事？”

“没什么，”Steve呻吟。

“我不会给你讲这个的，孩子，”Sam对Peter说。“回家问问你信任的成年人。”

“我 _十七_ 了，”Peter抱怨。

**Natasha：**  
_James，你是在利用Steve对你的关切来让他在同事面前丢脸。_

**James：**  
_桌边上除了蜘蛛宝宝以外所有人上周都在我家客厅里喝醉了，看着Thor只穿内裤高唱Single Ladies。_

**James：**  
_我不担心。_

**Natasha：**  
_有理。_

“Richards管Barnes叫‘美国队长的魔鬼宠物’，是只有我一个人觉得讽刺吗？”Tony向整个房间发问，“你们知道，鉴于应该是 _Barnes_ 牵着 _Steve_ 的老——”

“一等这次会议结束我们就谈谈如何得体地谈论你队友的另一半，”Steve命令道，脑袋依旧耷拉着但是一根手指不满地指着Tony。

“是在我们谈完要不要在团会上发性爱短信之前还是之后？”Tony甜甜地问。“我想确保我把这些都排到日程里去。”

“他是光发字啊，”Clint问，“还是说发了，比如，他屌的照片？因为怎样我都想象得出来。”

Steve拿头砸了几次桌子。

“我挺确定他们只会牵手而已，”Peter安慰他们，坚定地维护着，也坚定地自欺欺人着。“很有可能只是Barnes中士手指的特写而已。”

Tony张开了嘴，在他能说出话之前Rhodes就牢牢捂住了他的嘴。

“我们也谈不成什么别的了，”Steve冲着桌面说。“散会。我会在飞机上看邮件的，把所有我会错过的东西发过来就行。”

“是哦，”Sam怀疑地说。“因为度假的时候Barnes在你旁边而不是用手机跟你聊着，你会分出 _更多的_ 精力。”

Tony哼了一声。“安全带从一开始就不会被系上的。如果他们不是去参加高空——”看见Steve不知怎么脸甚至变得更红，Tony顿了一下改口，“不是整次航班都在卫生间里 _重新确立_ 他们在高空俱乐部（*）的会员身份，我就把我帽子吃了。”  
（注：*Mile high club，指喜欢在高空/飞机上做爱的那一类人）

“你又不戴帽子，”Steve嘟囔，根本没法否认任何其他的部分。这回Tony可怜他，没往下说。

“我能不能扫一眼那些性爱短信？”Clint哀求道，“也不是说要看一条特别淫荡的，我只是开过赌局赌他的尺——”

“麻烦你哪凉快哪待着别再谈我男朋友的生殖器了，”Steve跟他说。

“新计划，”Tony宣告，“我们需要开一轮赌局，赌他们会在多短时间内把飞机搞得意外坠毁。十分钟之内到我那儿喝酒打牌。”

Clint欢呼了一声，所有人都跟着Stark走到了门口，显然是假装他们不会在Steve还在场的时候规划赌局。

Natasha出门路上回头瞥了一眼。Steve依旧趴在桌上，手拿着手机，但是他正带着柔和的傻笑重读他的短信，涨红的面孔半躲在一只硕大手臂臂弯里，一脸幸福。

Natasha在身后轻轻关上了门。

*

**Steve：**  
_嘿_  
_你有空吗？_

**Steve：**  
_如果你在家还没什么事可干，欢迎你过来。_

Natasha又抬眼扫了一眼桌子另一边，Sam正把手机收起来，Stark还在抱怨他这周吃糖的补贴输没了。

**Natasha：**  
_我对那种活动不感兴趣。_

**Steve：**  
_啥？_

“Sam，”Natasha拿着牌问，“Steve刚刚有没有邀请你到他那去？”

“啊？没。”Sam扫了一眼手机。“靠。有？有可能。那有可能是九十岁老忽悠请我过去吧。怎么？你知道什么情况？”

“他也请我过去了，”她沉吟，若有所思地拿她的牌敲着下巴。

“不，伙计们，你们会后悔的，”Clint说，身上除了内裤什么也没穿。他们甚至都没玩脱衣扑克；他只不过打得就那么烂而已。“而且我终于抓了一手好牌，你们不能就这么走了。Steve和Barnes明早就要开始他们 **超级浪漫的名胜古迹之旅** 了，他们俩谁都 **不可能** 穿着衣服。你们扔下这一切，只能是过去尴尬地坐在一边看他们搞在一起。”

Natasha扫视着周围一堆半醉的复仇者，空啤酒瓶，还有底儿朝天的零食碗，然后特地瞧着Clint的米老鼠内裤。

“这一切耶耶耶耶耶，”Clint重复着，拿手里的啤酒打着手势。

Stark点头。“那边肯定完完全全他妈乱套了。Barnes很可能在帮着Steve为旅行打包好他的臭屁玩意儿。”Natasha没笑，他解释道，“这是个段子（*）。意思是——”  
（注：*前面原文是help Steve pack up his shit，这个，我尽力了，解释起来蛮脏的……[笑cry]）

“我们懂了，”Rhodes说。“我们也都懂你拿他们开的所有玩笑。我们懂，因为你谈起Steve跟人上床比Barnes还频繁。”

“好吧，不过听着，”Tony说，“我有跟你们说过厨房那事儿吗——”

“ _有，_ ”Rhodes打断他。

Sam的手机响了，他迅速瞥了一眼，然后站了起来。“不，”他一边打字一边慢慢说，“当……然……Natasha……和……我……有……空……我……们……会——”

“我整晚都偷看得到你的短信，你要算上我用不着念出来。”Natasha把她赢到的东西里想留下来的扫进钱包里，叹了口气把Clint恶心的牛仔裤递还给他。Clint高兴起来把裤子穿上了。

“你还偷看我的牌，”Sam回答，揣起手机拿上了外套。“别以为我没注意。我只是礼貌而已。”

“谢了，”Natasha说，“我的银行账户很感激。”

“祝你们超级尴尬的4P愉快，”Stark暴躁地说，向后靠进椅子里头。Rhodes翻着白眼在桌子底下踢了他一脚。“别在没检查过之前就随便到处坐。”

“现在你只是在膈应人了，”Sam严肃地说。“晚上玩的开心伙计们。要是Tony想到了Steve以外的话题记得发短信给我们。”

“ _他们可他妈诡异了，Wilson。_ ”

*

当他们到了Steve的公寓，并没有James的影子，而Steve完全开启了郁郁寡欢模式。他猛地站起来，一翻合上他的素描本，假装他没有站在一堆折断的绘画铅笔、整杯整杯的冷咖啡和坏掉的锻炼器材中间。楼下的体育馆里很可能也有一堆打漏的沙袋。

“嗨。呃。”Steve挠了挠后脖子。“我希望我没打断什么。只是，要是，你们懂，要是你们有空还想聚一聚。”

“Steve，”Sam担忧地说，“James在哪里？你们是——出什么事了吗？”

“没，”Steve撒谎，看上去很不自然，“一切都好。我只是在想，我们不怎么聚了。”

“好吧，”Sam慢慢地说。“当然。我们聚一聚吧。嘿，你知道我跟朋友聚在一起的时候最愿意干什么吗？跟他们谈一谈他们怎么跟男朋友吵架了，还正好在他们筹划了几个月的盛大旅行之前。”

“我可不是，”Natasha说，Sam胳膊肘戳了戳她的肋骨。

“我们没吵架，”Steve坚持说。“不是……在变狗那次之后，我们情况真挺不错的。 _真_ 不错。我们真的搞清了一些问题，我只是。”他叹了口气又坐回沙发上。“只不过他最近。他只是最近跟Peter经常在一起。”Steve用手理着头发，金色的发丝蹭上了几缕石墨黑。Natasha和Sam交换着眼神。

“……所以你在嫉妒Peter Parker，”Sam说，确保他的语气平和而不掺杂评判色彩。

“你在嫉妒一个连系个鞋带都会意外侮辱总统并且被他变异的地理老师攻击的十七岁小孩，”Natasha说，没像Sam那样费心。

“不！”Steve坚持道，“好吧，瞧， _对_ ，我当然嫉妒了，可那不是——”

“你在嫉妒Peter Parker，”Natasha确认着，“一个认为挡停一列开动的火车最佳方案是站在火车前面的男孩。他还在实习面试上迟到了四个小时，出现的时候一身泥巴，试图说服我他邻居重建篱笆的时候莫名其妙一铁锹砸到了他。”

“这孩子挺不容易，”Sam嘴下留情，“但是我不觉着他能跟Bucky‘你有没有听说过我在跟Steve Rogers上床’Barnes搞外遇。”

“我没那么说，”Steve坚持，声音高了起来，“可是听着，他们 _现在_ 就在一起。”

“……好吧，这有点奇怪，”Sam赞同道，“考虑到快九点了，你们俩还明天一早就要开始浪漫旅行了。可是伙计，你没什么好担心的。那家伙永远不会给你戴绿帽子的。”

“不会再那样了，”Natasha纠正，她听过战前Bucky的故事。

“不会再那样了，”Sam说，因为他听了Steve的版本，瞪着Natasha。“既然现在Barnes每次亲了你的脸之后不会试图向上帝和社会赎罪，你就没事了。”

“现在他所有的自我憎恨都完全源于被九头蛇逼着犯下的暴行，”Natasha解释，“而每回他给美国来一次口活就等同于对他们竖中指。这就是为什么他如此热衷于在公开场合这么干。”

“也是因为他爱你，”Sam说，又怼了她。

“对，也有这个原因。”

“我叫你们过来不是要你们跟我保证Bucky没有背着我跟一个未成年下属睡觉，”Steve咬牙说，“我只是想找人陪一下，而Bucky最近有点奇怪，我在想如果你们有空我能在走之前见见你们！”

Sam有点懵了，但Natasha只是扬起了眉毛。“怎么奇怪了？”

Steve揉了揉脸。“比如在听到我走近的时候突然挂电话，走的时候不告诉我他要去哪，那种奇怪。有时候Peter看我走过来会一副受惊小鹿的模样，然后笑得太过大声还跟我聊天气。所以是的，我觉得我有点被孤立了，是的，我嫉妒Bucky总跟Peter一起尽管是的，我知道我之前几个月都不停地唠叨他让他对Peter好点，不过 _没事_ 。”

“是啊。看上去也没事，”Natasha说，环顾着公寓。Steve脸红了。

楼下的门砰地一声关上，Steve惊慌地看了看房间，然后开始把他爆发的证据扫进壁橱。

“我们该聊聊天气吗？”Natasha小声说，Steve踢了她的脚踝。

楼梯上传来沉重的脚步声，时断时续的笑声，然后门一开，James紧紧搂着Peter的脖子。比起Peter，好像James对这个过程要享受得多。

“嘿，”James说，站直了身。他还没放开Peter的脖子，Peter喘不过气来发出抗议的噪音。“有伴儿了。大伙都怎么样？”

“挺担心的，”Sam回答，看着Peter。“他脸是要蓝了吗？还有，是不是过了他的上床时间了？”

“我……十七了，”Peter喘道。

“嗷，老爸，缺氧可以塑造人格的，”James开玩笑，但还是放手了。Peter跪倒在地，气喘吁吁。“不管怎么样，我们只待一小会，然后我就开车送这小子回家。我只是得先取个东西。”他往卧室走，路上突然一转，伸出一条胳膊搂住Steve的腰把他拉进一个吻。

还不是随随便便吻一下而已。

James把Steve贴着自己托起来，让他身体后弯，然后吸着他的整张脸，就好像Steve是战争结束后的一个护士。Steve发出了一声让Sam清嗓子转开眼睛的呻吟，可接着James把他放了下去迅速摸了一把，然后就到另一间屋里去了。Peter手忙脚乱地起身跟上。

“是啊，”Natasha沉吟，抿起嘴唇点点头。“他好像厌倦你了呢。”

“闭嘴，”Steve嘶声说，抹了抹嘴红透了脸。“我没说这话，而且所有的隔音层都在外墙上。内墙跟纸差不多薄。”

他没说错。从Sam的鬼脸跟憋笑看来，连他都能听见卫生间里的对话。

“……只不过很奇怪，”Peter在说。“为什么你们俩卫生间里有婴儿湿巾？”

“你 _觉得_ 为什么我们俩卫生间里有婴儿湿巾？”James问，把什么东西挪来挪去然后“ _砰_ ”的一声又扔下了。

“我不知道，”Peter坚持，“所以我才问你。”

Natasha转身对Steve咧嘴一笑，而Steve把脸埋进手里生无可恋地长叹了一声。

“我就让你自己想想好了，”James茫然地说。“你就自己弄清楚为什么两个频繁与彼此做爱的男人也许会想把自己的菊花搞得 _特别干净_ 吧。”

“啥？”Peter说。“哦。 **哦** 。哦上帝啊，啥啊，不要啊，Barnes中士！你毁我童年啊， _为什么_ ？”

“我敢说Steve喜欢你把舌头伸进他菊花可不是我的错，”James回嘴，Steve一下站了起来敲了敲墙。James哼了一声说，“‘你’是泛指的‘你’，我怀疑他不可能会让你本人来——”

“ _BUCKY_ 。”

“他可烦你了呢，”Natasha慢吞吞地说，故意拖长。Steve恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，可是干她这行的见过比这糟糕得多的。“我能看出来你为什么这么嫉妒Peter。James绝对在背着你跟他上床。”

“我 _没说_ 这话，”Steve愤怒地低语道。

“你说啥？”James问，脑袋从门框边上探出来。他看上去既是惊骇又是困惑。“你说我干了啥？跟 _Parker_ ？”

“ _长官_ ，”Peter说，挂在门框顶上俯视着他们，声音因恐惧变尖了。“长官，我向您发誓，我对Barnes中士没有不纯动机，我向您保证，长官！”

“ _我没说这话_ ，”Steve差不多对着整个房间喊道，挫败地举起了双手。“我只说我想聚一聚！我说我 _有一点点寂寞，只是想聚一聚_ ！”

“Natalia，”James表情严肃。Natasha假笑起来。“我需要你替我送Parker回家。我得留在这哄小公举。”

“ _我改主意了_ ，”Steve说，放弃了，打算藏到厨房里去。“ _所有人都回家去别再来烦我_ 。”

“我本该注意到这些征兆的，”James说了下去，脸因担忧皱了起来。“如果我不赶紧采取行动，他很快就会开始啃我的装备又往我鞋里撒尿了。”

“我当狗的时间还不到一天！”Steve抱怨。

Natasha收起她的钱包、Sam和Peter，然后走向门口。“祝你好运，”她对James说，把所有人推进走廊，对他微微一笑。“度假愉快。”

“谢了！”James愉快地说。“但愿我能够抗拒我们碰上的所有神经质青少年。可我真说不准——斧牌身体喷雾、紧张的结巴还有上学日晚上八点的宵禁真是让人欲火焚身啊。”

“ _我没说这话_ 。”

“我这次就听你的了，”当他们走到人行道上的时候Sam告诉她。窗户要是开着隔音层屁用也没有；他们依旧能听到楼上传来含糊的抱怨声，垮塌声，然后是一声悠长的呻吟。Peter的脸有点发青了。“希望我没有拿一件当真需要仔细讨论的事刺激Steve。听上去他好像真没错，是有什么不对劲。”

“我确定到明天这个时候，问题就全都解决了，而Steve一点都不会在乎这些事的，”Natasha不以为意地说。

“很可能是因为他到时候会在埃菲尔铁塔的洗手间里做爱，”Sam赞同，Peter堵住了耳朵，开始唱歌。

*

“女士？”

两天之后，Natasha正在糟蹋她的技能，在神盾局的一间休息室看护着一个青少年灾害，Peter悬在天花板上，唠叨着她的手机。

如今James开始与人为善了，蜘蛛侠在他旁边也不再彻底乱掉阵脚了，他们降低了对他看护员火力要求。这意味着Tony可以继续他的超英退休生涯了，而Natasha得补他的缺。目前为止还没那么糟，只是他让她觉得自己很 _老_ 。

“女士，您有——我觉得有人在试图给您打电话。”

“是的，”她赞同，对手机看都没看一眼。手机在她面前的桌子上一闪一闪，铃声是Stark放上去的某个可笑的迪斯科旋律。她有点喜欢。“我在无视那人。”

“可是。”Peter穿着他的蜘蛛侠制服，以防他们遇到紧急情况要去增援，可怪的是他的脸依旧相当有表现力。不知怎么，就算他全身裹着网纹的弹性面料，她还是能看见她有多紧张多担忧。“可那是Fury局长，女士，我是说，我是说好像还挺重要的？”

“Fury跟我打交道的时候需要来点教训，”Natasha简短地说，然后又开始监视起她的指甲。

手机又响了几次，然后发来了一条短信。她瞥了一眼。

**Fury：**  
_我很抱歉你还在生气我瞒了你，不管怎么样五分钟内到我办公室来。_

**Fury：**  
_当然，我意思是，如果你还替那俩有自杀倾向的军队大老粗操心的话。_

Natasha皱起眉头，拿起了手机。“蜘蛛侠，如果你在那上面意外看到了我的乳沟，我就拿你自己的蜘蛛网把你裹起来，然后扔到俄罗斯荒原去，”她咕哝，回着短信。

**Natasha：**  
_在路上。蜘蛛宝宝也跟来了。_

**Fury：**  
_妈的，别是他啊。_

“女士，我 _永远_ 不会的，”Peter向她保证。“我发誓我绝不对你或者Barnes中士感兴趣。你们两个都比我老 _太多_ 了。”

Natasha从手机屏幕抬眼，盯着咖啡机。

Peter好像感应到了危险。“我——我是说，我只是真的很 _小_ ，”他试图解释。“我……只不过……”他话音弱了下去，不知所措。“算了。圆不回来了。”

“你天生注定要被友军怼死，蜘蛛侠，”Natasha告诉他，站了起来。

“Barnes中士也是这么说的，”Peter欢脱地说，跟在她后面顺着墙飞来飞去。

*

“做这些事不是我的本意，”录像上的男人信誓旦旦，“这只是工作！我只是在做我的工作！”

“你是在跟美国队长说话，”Sharon告诉他。Natasha只能看到她的后背，但是她还是很好认。“你在跟一个与货真价实的纳粹打过仗的人说你只是在做你的工作。你得不到同情——要是你身上着火了，他都不会往你身上撒尿。”

“别担心，”James严肃地对他说。“要是你需要可以让我来帮帮忙。”在他旁边，Steve笑了出来然后立刻试图假装自己没有。

Thompson特工暂停了录像，表现得洋洋得意。

事实证明Fury见的人是某个对所属部门含糊其辞的政府走狗，可不幸的是他找了对的人签发对的文件。他们把所有文件核查了两次，而他还在这里，这让Natasha知道其实是某个极其位高权重的人在记恨 _美国队长_ ，这很让人担心。她没法简简单单打发走这伙人。

这意味着Natasha现在跟Nick Fury和Peter Parker困在一个封闭房间里，同时某个标榜英雄主义的小人在试图说服她美国队长事实上是个双面间谍。为 _九头蛇_ 卖命。

Natasha这周已经过于频繁不敢相信地瞪着人看了。好像所有的蠢材突然都赶在一起凭空出现了。

“好吧等等，”Peter指着电脑说。“我得理个清楚。你在跟我们说Barnes中士引诱美国队长投奔了黑暗势力。投奔了九头蛇。那个他大概有八百亿次把生死置之度外去摧毁的组织。”

“还是拘押、折磨并洗脑他另一半犯下不可言说的暴行的九头蛇，”Natasha补充，扬起了眉毛。“他现在在新闻发布会上为了顾及社会风化不得不避而不谈的九头蛇。”

“就那个九头蛇，”Peter附和道。“你觉得美国队长除了把他们赶尽杀绝后用棍子戳穿他们蠕动的残尸之外还另有打算，就因为Barnes中士在一段审问录像里说了要是有个九头蛇特工身上着了火，他真的 _愿意_ 往他身上撒尿。”

“不太明显，”Thompson特工想说服他们。“我看得出来你怎么会有那种解读。可是我们决不能对冬日战士掉以轻心。”

“这是什么时候拍的？”Natasha问。“我敢说是在去年7月15日左右？”

“那可是敏感信息，”Thompson惊讶地顿了一下，然后抗议道。

“绝对是7月15日，”Natasha确认，眯眼看着录像。“我可不担心。”

“在15日Barnes中士真的朝一个身上着火的九头蛇特工撒尿了，”蜘蛛侠解释道。“我记得Rogers队长笑了出来，然后才朝他嚷嚷说这样不对。通常他假装他不认同的时候能做得好一点。”

“当然，这不是我们唯一指控Rogers的证据，”Thompson保证道，“可你们一定要理解，大量证据都被列为机密以保护我们的线人。”

“他说的是Richards，”Natasha对Fury解释道。“那家伙在解决狗那码事的时候不太谨慎。”

“当然了，”Fury恼怒地说。“当然Stark会以为那是个好主意。”

“我们跟进Rogers的情况已经有一阵子了，”Thompson解释道，如今完全无视他们，摆开了几张印刷品和快照，“可我们现在要采取行动了，因为他突然严重偏离了他的既定路线。”

Natasha和Fury坐得直了些。

“你会注意到照片上的时间。”Thompson微笑，Natasha真想把他揍翻。“Rogers队长显然不像计划中那样在新墨西哥。”

“你们这些人还让Barnes中士填了他们的路线？”Peter义愤填膺。“你们还让他填下了他 _性爱假期_ 的路线？ _当然_ 他要骗你们了。”

“抱歉？”Fury问，从谈话开始以来第一次回头看他。

“拜托。”Peter在面具下皱眉。“还有谁有别的叫法吗？你们觉得他们在全程真会离开他们的酒店房间吗？你觉得Barnes中士会让Rogers队长穿上衣服去看 _名胜古迹_ ？”

“蜘蛛侠，”Fury慢慢说，“不如你去给我们都弄点咖啡吧。”

“我不知道，”Peter顶嘴，“我可不想偏离我的既定路线。你们这些人可能会指控我跟火星人勾结在一起。”

“ _出去_ ，”Fury厉声说，Peter慌忙出去了。

“我们在规划一场突袭，”在Peter抗议性地摔门离去之后Thompson解释。“如果他们没什么可隐瞒的，就不会有什么问题。”

“你们计划要 _伏击冬日战士_ ，在——”Fury瞥了一眼照片，“——在华盛顿州哈姆图里的一间湖边小屋里，只是为了看看他是不是真的在跟Steve Rogers进行性行为。”

“我可以向你保证，”Natasha冷漠地对他说，“他们绝对在那间湖边小屋里进行性行为。”

“是，”Thompson说，听起来别有深意，“可他们 _还在_ 干什么？”

“我猜他们偶尔会停下来吃个东西之类的吧，”Natasha说。

“Romanoff特工，”Thompson严厉地说，Natasha在脑子里已经把他手里那支笔捅进了他的脸，“这次突袭必定要进行。就在我们说话这会一切就已经在安排之中了。这次会面不是为了说服你们同意的。”

“真是好运，”Fury向后靠去，一脸冷漠。“要是那样的话你们可不太成功。”

“美国队长是个极其知名的人物，有很强的群众基础，”Thompson无视他们说了下去。“我们不能允许这次绝对必要的行动导致不同部门之间发生分裂。为了表现团结一致，我们要征用一到两名复仇者参与。”

“好，”Fury同意。“你可以用Natasha。”

Natasha露出了吃人的微笑。

“我们希望会是个……”Thompson停了下来，试着找一种当着她面说这话的方式。

“值得信赖的人？”Nick建议。Thompson看上去左右为难。“不你们没有。Rogers在他的团队里极受欢迎，倍受尊敬。你要找个值得信赖的复仇者，你就不会得到有利资产，而是在你的队伍里有了Rogers一边的人。”

“我是唯一一个足够蛇蝎心肠到能够真正在这种行动里服从命令的人，”Natasha附和。“也许还有Stark，他忍不了James。”

“对，让钢铁侠到你们队上，”Fury同意。“绝对不会出错的。事实上，我愿意 _给你付钱_ 。让他向 _你_ 抱怨他那跟Rogers幻想的友谊三角恋吧。我爱死这主意了。”

“也许作为支援，”Thompson紧张地说，整理起文件。

“你们的计划到底是什么？”Natasha问，拿起一张James用下身把Steve摁到墙上的照片对着光看。他们都穿着制服——这一定是变狗那事之前照的。其实还挺火辣的。“你见过他们作战，是吧？我建议你非常声张地出场，然后搜查的时候让Rogers瞪你一会。他会让你感觉糟糕透顶，可你不会想在还没说出半个字的时候就让James把你队员的脸撕下来。”

“我们采取的任何行动都不会给他们摧毁证据的理由或时间，”Thompson暴躁地说。

Natasha盯着他。“你们不能就这么上人的，”她震惊地说。“结果会惨绝人寰的。”

“我们会用麻醉枪的，”Thompson向她保证。“没人会想让公众抗议他们之中任何一个死在审判之前。”

“不，”Natasha目瞪口呆，“我是说你们都会死掉的。”

“麻醉枪对他们不管用，”Fury插话。“只会把他们惹毛。”

“这些麻醉剂受到了高度推荐，”Thompson得意地说，Natasha翻了翻白眼。

“太棒了，”Natasha把照片装进了自己包里。James可能会喜欢的。照得不错。“我们去突袭冬日战士防护的屋子里那两个超级士兵的时候就用Richards未经检验的药吧。他们会以为我们是九头蛇。我改主意了；我超级值得信赖的，”她告诉Fury。“我可不想活过其他一切却死在这个上。”

“Romanoff特工，”Thompson厉声说，“他们 _就是_ 九头蛇。告知他们只会让他们知道我们察觉了。”

“这座城市里到处都有未受雇佣的特工人才，”Natasha惊叹。“你究竟是怎么找到工作的？”

“Romanoff，你和Stark要参加，”Fury跟她说，Natasha紧紧抿起了嘴。“他会提供监控仪器和远程支援，你会在现场负责主管。你可以抱怨，可我不会再听了。”

“当然了，头儿，”Natasha冷冰冰地同意，站起身来。Thompson的开心程度看起来跟她差不多。

“如果你不想让结果惨绝人寰，”Fury对她说，朝门的方向偏了偏头，明显是示意他们走人，“那就确保结果不要惨绝人寰。你——”

Thompson一拉开门Peter Parker摔了进来。他们都难以置信地盯着他。

“我的咖啡他妈哪儿去了？”Fury问，第一个恢复过来。

“我在把耳朵贴在办公室门上的时候也抽不出身来，”Peter弱弱地说。

“哦妈了个逼的，”Fury骂道，把他们都踢了出去。

*

事实证明，比起防御头脑，James更多是在用他的老二思考——隔着湖在他那件小屋正对面还有一间小屋，还是空的。Natasha预定之后直接搬了进去，小菜一碟。

不过他不会对Steve痴迷得注意不到异常，所以Natasha很小心。Steve和James不会注意听其他度假者发出的噪声，可是水会传声。如果他们没从一家明显搬进了人的屋子里听到动静，James的汗毛可能都要竖起来，就算Steve的不会。

所以Natasha在屋里走来走去的时候弄出了声响，组装仪器插拔电线。她让电视一直开着，盖住她真实举动的声音，以防他们中的谁听力比表现出来的还好。她逼Peter留在天花板上而且从头到尾 _什么都不许碰_ 。

“这太扯了，”他嘶声说。“你知道这太扯了。”

“事情就是这样，”她小声回答，键入密码调出了远程摄像头的录像。“要么你来做，要么你被丢在后面，然后让别人来做。拒绝不会有任何影响，而别人只会搞砸。”

显示屏上出现了棚顶风扇的高清图像。她示意Peter去调整摄像头，然后摄像头摇摇晃晃转向了厨房柜台。在一片花丛、一条烂了一半的小船和租来的吉普车的前格栅的完美图像之后，Natasha起身自己调整了起来。

并不难，真的——整间房子都有从天花板到地板的落地窗。James真该更小心点的。

Peter对她身后的屏幕皱着眉，举起手来揉着肩膀。“……这真是个馊主意，”他嘟囔着，在她给摄像头调焦的时候盯着图像。“我觉得我们不该看这个。”

“哦不，”她咕哝，“他们又在搞了吗？还在搞？我是不是终于要看见我每天至少耳闻三次的两根屌其中之一了？”她绕过桌子挤到Peter前面。“反正每次任务之前James要给Steve那个蠢透的‘幸运之吻’时他们基本跟在我们面前操起来差不多了。我……”

Natasha的声音弱了下来。

James和Steve躺在床上，肢体交缠，赤身裸体。什么也没发生；James的手空空地摆在他们中间，而Steve的手理着James的头发。他们仿佛是在彼此耳语，可连Stark的仪器也接收不到声音。

James的头低着，从窗户看不到他的脸，可Steve的表情坦诚而喜悦。昭然若揭。Natasha眯眼看着屏幕，Steve说了某些她读不出的话，然后是 _我爱你_ ，手指轻轻擦过James的下巴。

他们两个看上去都很放松，而且欣喜若狂。

这是她见过的他们最亲密的时刻；比James对当年风花雪月喋喋不休、或是Steve尴尬的承认都要亲密得多。绝对比他们在朋友面前过度的秀恩爱要亲密。

Natasha并不经常感到羞耻，这一次也不例外。但Peter转开了眼睛，而她也稍微有一点冲动做同样的事。

“我觉得我们不该介入，”Peter说，后退了一步。

“那就回家吧，”Natasha恼怒地对他说。她点开链接把所有监控信息都发给Tony，不太期待他会有的任何愚蠢的评论。“声音小些。除非你喊起来他们可能听不到你，可是——”

Peter瞪了她一眼，把窗子拉开，大声叫道，“ **天啊NATASHA，有个政府特战队准备好赶在ROGERS队长的浪漫之旅当中攻击他当然很糟糕了！** ”

在屏幕上，James和Steve惊得分离开来，差点掉下了床。

“ _该死的_ ，Parker！”Natasha把通讯设备打开对队员喊道，“只能使用麻醉枪， _不许下杀手_ ，”而他们在Peter嚷嚷的时候就开始行动了。

正当Peter把他那恶心的蛛丝射向一棵树打算荡到湖对面加入战斗，Natasha揪住了他的领子。她的手机在口袋里震动起来，因为当然所有人现在都打来电话开始大喊大叫了，他没有管，调整了一下手。

Peter试图甩掉她，没什么用。他比她有劲，但她身手更厉害，而且他太畏首畏尾不敢动真格的。“不许再进一步添乱了，”她压过耳机里隐约传来的超级士兵的怒吼咆哮道。听上去Steve和James听到她的声音了，谢天谢地——暂时还没有死亡报告。“你他妈就给我留在这。”

“这是 _错的_ ，”Peter扭动着坚持。Natasha觉得自己像只被围困的母猫，看着一只浑身湿透哀叫着的小猫。“我不会参与其中，我不会袖手旁观，我要做正确的事情 _阻止这一切发生_ 。”

Peter终于挣脱了她，沿着湖岸像泰山一样在树与树之间荡来荡去。

“靠，”Natasha骂道，奔向他们来时开的那辆车。

他们两个没花多久就绕过小湖到了另一间木屋，然而，两个超级士兵（就算赤身裸体）也没花多久就放倒了几个只装备了低效麻醉药和警棍的微不足道的战术小组。等Natasha在Peter之后几秒冲进卧室碎掉的窗子，Steve刚给还站着的两个特工之一照脸来了一拳。那特工摔倒的过程中流了不少血。

“Natasha，”Steve说，声音狂乱，从肩膀上拂掉了一支麻醉镖。针眼就在她眼前合上了。“Natasha，你就这么让他们给 _Bucky_ 用麻醉镖。”

Natasha不习惯为自己辩护，但她还是忍不住说了。“我没有让——你上周还试验过的，”她小声说，注意别让自己脸面向依旧直对着他们摄像头。“你说Richards的玩意基本都没让你发晕。”

“哦靠，”Steve说，转身面向James。“这是Richards的玩意？Natasha，那东西没让我们俩任何一个失去意识但是——但是我们都被击中了好多次。Bucky比我多，而且副作用——”

James放倒了他最后的对手，那人毫无知觉地倒在地上，然后James从脖子拔出了一支麻醉镖。他怒瞪着麻醉镖，然后把它抛进了角落。

然后他望向Steve，在胸中发出低沉的咆哮。赤裸着的他只显得更加壮硕，这不对劲——硕大无比，指节淤伤结痂，身上没有血的地方都覆着一层汗水，而且。好吧。这可不是什么让人安心的声音，Natasha和Peter开始慢慢退开。

“……Buck？”Steve轻声问，双手小心翼翼展开，而他的语调让Natasha僵住了。见识过生死攸关的Peter也僵住不动了。她的手机震动起来，怎么就这么不是时候。“Buck。嘿。”

“你，”James低低地说，但是没有说下去，Steve向前走了一步。这是个错误。James立刻躲闪扭身，一跃而前，撞得Steve向后倒在床上，翻滚之后摔到了地上。Steve惊叫了一声，James轻而易举地翻身摁住了他。

Peter向他们那边动了一下，Natasha拉住了他。“馊主意，”她低语。“如果药物起效……”

“可Rogers队长他——”

然后James Barnes把他的金属臂伸向Steve光裸的臀部下面，不费吹灰之力抬起他的臀跟自己的贴合，流畅的磨蹭起来，发出了Natasha这辈子听过绝对最为色情的呻吟。

“ _宝贝儿_ ，”James喘道，从Steve的胸膛舔上他的下巴。Steve的眼睛忽闪着闭上了，惊异地发出低哑的呻吟。Natasha皱起了鼻子——Steve身上脏得很。太恶心了。“Stevie， _瞧瞧你_ ，我要把你操进 _墙里_ 。”

“Buck，”Steve勉强说，显然竭尽全力想做他们俩之中那个负责任的。James可没让他好过，咬进了他的肩膀，Steve怪叫了一声。“Bucky，我们不可以，我们可是躺在一个联邦特工旁边，我们——哦，”James的铁手溜到他的两腿之间，他的声音滞住了，“我们——Buck，我们要给蜘蛛侠留 _一辈子_ 的阴影了。”

“他没有阴影，”James抵着Steve的耳畔喃喃道，声音糊住了。

“我可有阴影了，”Peter哀嚎。

“那就滚嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，”James抱怨道，可他放手了。Steve立刻把床单从床上拽下来裹在他们两个周围。不幸的是，他把他们两个裹在一起了——James一个坏笑把床单拽得更紧，让他们的髋部紧挨在一起。Steve整个人红透了。

“不，”Steve坚决地说，虽说声音比平常高了几个调子，James立刻抬起手来推开了。“工作。这是工作。我们工作的时候不干这个。”

“我们在自己的卧室里，从头他妈光到脚，就连 _教堂_ 都会承认这是不可侵犯的性爱时间，”James抗议道，开始找他的裤子。“我甚至他妈锁了门。他们闯进来是他们自己的错。”他蹦着套上他的牛仔裤扭动着往上提。“我把这当做不可侵犯的性爱时间处理一点也不过分。”

“我不敢相信我居然需要对你说这话，不过新规矩，”Steve气恼地回答，单手拎起一具具无知觉的身体照着他自己的衣服，就像是在翻脏衣服一样，“不管什么情况，如果有失去知觉的政府特工和未成年人在场，不可侵犯的性爱时间自动 _失效_ 。”

Bucky翻了个大白眼，就跟Steve有史以来最会扫兴一样。“恶，”他怨气冲天，“好吧。”

“我十七——”Peter自动开口，然后试图咬掉自己的舌头。

“然而，显然要是我在，就无所谓了，”Natasha嘟囔道，James朝她抛了个媚眼，毫不害臊。

“如果有政府特工、未成年人或 _Natasha_ 在场，不能做爱，”Steve拘谨地澄清，James叹了口气倒回了床上。

“ _死鬼_ ，”James抱怨，Steve哼了一声穿上了自己的裤子。他们都还没穿上衣，大汗淋漓。这样很养眼，虽说他们有点淤青。

有不少淤青。Natasha皱起眉头。“你们没事吧？”

“嗯？”Steve扣好裤裆问。James疑惑地从床那边抬起眼来。

Natasha停了一下。她瞧了一眼Peter，他显然也很担心。“我们到之前他们对你们下手有多狠？”

“这伙人？”James不敢相信地问，一脚踢着一个一身黑衣的人。“他们就是一堆乳臭未干的小毛孩。我们最严重的伤都是那些操蛋的麻醉镖弄的，我打那家伙的牙还把自己手指关节打坏了。”

Steve点头，向她歪歪脑袋。

“只是。”Peter皱眉。“我现在才注意到，所以。你们只是。”

“James，你变紫了，”Natasha插嘴，James突然坐了起来，目瞪口呆，脸颊一团绛紫。

“操！”他骂道，从地上捡起一支麻醉镖。“操！这是 _Richards_ 的破玩意吗？”

“Buck，”Steve想安抚他。他绝对开始泛蓝了。“会过劲的。你会没事的。再说，幻视是粉色的，他也没介意啊。”

“这玩意我差不多挨了十七个！”James喊道，把镖掷回屋子另一边。“一剂要三天才能消退！你知道有多少人会把一个 _紫色的冬日战士_ 当回事吗，Steve？ ** _没有_** _。就那么些。_ ”

“给Stark打电话，”Steve告诉Natasha，揉着太阳穴，“叫医护人员来把这些特工带走，看看他们对紫色的超级士兵能怎么办。”

Natasha点头走了出去，给他们点隐私，然后拿出了手机。Tony已经在给她打电话了，所以她接了起来说，“派一支医疗小队到我们这里来，再带上某个有可能弄明白Richards药里有什么的人。”Peter跟在她身后，眼神空洞，不知所措。

“Natasha， _把监控设备关掉_ ，”Tony对她喊道。

Peter惊慌地看了她一眼。她点头，他朝湖对面出发。

“蜘蛛侠去了。告诉我怎么回事。”

“好，”Tony说。现在有人去处理仪器，他说下去的时候犹豫了。“好吧。现在情况好的一方面是这不是我们队里第一次出这种事，现在我们有很多应对这种情况的政策了。”

“ _Tony_ 。”

“所以你知道我是个大白痴而且会做非常冲动的事情，尤其在我被山姆大叔围追堵截的时候？”Tony问，听起来很慌乱。“比如把录像文件的参数设成最不安全的情况以确保真实资料赶在王八蛋特工把他捏造的版本公之于众之前就流向公众？”

“你可别，”Natasha说，转过身去瞪着湖对面依旧对着他们的摄像头。

“我做了，”Tony慌乱地承认，“我真的希望你之前接了电话。因为我是 _手动_ 进行的设定，现在我真的很难把Barnes在他们敌人遗体旁边舔一个浑身是血的美国队长的照片从网上弄没。我已经完全放弃搞那些老二图片了。”

“我要杀了你，”Natasha镇静地对他说。“我有了个 _十分详尽的计划_ 。一旦我回到我们那间房子割断Peter的喉咙之后，我会直接赶到你的大厦拿你自己的太阳镜勒死你。”

“Pepper会赶在你之前杀了我的，”Tony凄惨地回答。

“Natasha，”James抱怨，踩着碎玻璃走向她，正往他鲜紫色的胸膛上套着衬衫。“下回我要是说‘我要求婚，别告诉任何人，我说真的，’你可以告诉别人，这样他们就不会在我们操蛋的蜜月突袭我们了。”

“我当然希望不会有下一次，”Steve对他说，跟着他走了过来，左手无名指上的金戒指跟他深紫色的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。“我计划让咱们这段至少持续个 _几_ 年再来一次盛大的名人离婚事件。”

“啥，”Tony惊叫。“你们 _干啥了_ ？”

*

“好吧，”在所有人都坐飞机到了纽约、洗了很多冷水澡并换上干净衣服之后，Pepper说。James费心找了几件跟明亮的紫色比较配的衣服，可不幸的是Steve挑了一件红色的安德玛跑步衫。Natasha尽量不长时间看他。“所以我们有好消息，也有坏消息。”

“先说坏消息，”Steve捂着脸说，他身上的颜色奇迹般变得 _更_ 刺眼了。

“坏消息是一些人窥探到了你们的亲密时刻，甚至更多人看到了你们的裸照，”Pepper告诉他。Steve畏缩了一下。“而且医生们说你们的……症状至少要持续一个月。”

“好消息是我们没有弄出紫色食人族钙片来因为你不愿意在所有人都在旁边的时候做，所以干得好，”James愉悦地告诉他。“虽然要是你想的话我们还是可以拍的。”

“我觉得我宁可再坠机一次，”Steve决定，James同情地拍拍他的头发，Steve转过脸去藏在James的身侧。

“另外一个好消息是，一个依旧保密的情报局在一对功不可没的老兵度着蜜月时攻击了他们，还拒绝展示这么做的证据，所有人都对这件事感到惊骇，”Pepper说了下去。“公众几乎完全一致站在你们这一边。我们真正需要的法案正在迅速起草中，而且通过法案会非常容易。”

“哦真棒，”James说，小心翼翼不让声音中也出现他眼神里的冷漠。Steve脸埋在James的肚子上看不到，可其他所有人都看到了，退了一步。“乐意报效祖国。”

“这回的老二照片比我的还火，”Stark忿忿不平地哀叫，Pepper面不改色地踩了他的脚。Steve发出了悲痛的声音，脸又垂回手里。

James一边胳膊揽过Steve的肩，Steve抬头看了看他。James突然笑容满面，冰冷的神色在他脸上无影无踪，就好像从没出现过一样。“是他的，还是我的？”James问，Steve呻吟一声又捂住了脸。

“都是，”Natasha告诉他，略微有点为他们感到骄傲。

“好嘛，”James得意地说。“我得承认，它们 _确实_ 很他妈壮观。还有，嘿，宝贝，”他弯下身去，额头贴着Steve的头发。Steve靠向他。“至少现在不会再有人问你血清是不是在所有地方都起效了。他们现在知道了。”

Steve从指尖上方斜了他一眼。“除了你以外没有人跟我说过这话，混蛋。”

James退开了。“什么，真的吗？”他不敢相信地问。“可这句明明妙极了！”

“明明 _糟透了_ ，”Steve暴躁地告诉他。“在你说过之后我有两天没让你碰我。”

“我是说，”James若有所思地回答，无视了他，“我想我的观点还是有理的，毕竟我亲眼见过。”

“等等，”Peter说，显然大脑又没跟上嘴巴，“血清 _有没有_ 改变你的——”

“小心友军怼你，”Natasha警告他，同时Steve从手间抬眼，困惑而气恼，Peter一下子闭上了嘴。

*

“你还是我的bff（*），可我现在并不想跟你说话，”当Natasha进了James几天前占领的办公室，他这么说。

（注：*best friend forever）

事发后一周，James来上班了，浑身还是紫的，他宣布Steve还得过半个月才会过来，如果他在上班路上每个报刊亭里他模糊的隐私照片依旧扑面而来，那么就要更久。Fury试图抗议，当他失败了，他试图让James去出任务。James瞪着他，看了看自己鲜艳的肤色，哈哈大笑起来。然后他把隔壁办公室里的小职员扔了出来把自己锁了进去。

“我允许你现在这样是因为我尊敬你的丈夫，而且他还真让我为我在那场扯他妈蛋的闹剧里些微的参与不好意思了，”Nick对他说。James眼睛都没抬一下。“可你是个鬼鬼祟祟的王八蛋，如果单单是你而已，你 _昨天_ 就会因为违抗命令不服管制被铐在地下室了。”

“多巧啊，”James明快地回答，“我还 _真被_ 铐起来了，就昨天。”

“等这事过去，”Fury向他保证，闭上眼睛抽搐了一下，“我要把你和Stark锁在一个屋里，这样你们就能对着 _彼此_ 影射Steve Rogers的床上活动了，老天爷。没准你最后终于会没东西可说的。”

然后他走出了办公室拒绝再谈这件事。没人知道该怎么办，所以James现在每天上班都是坐在别人的办公桌做填字游戏，对着除了Peter的每个人露出谋杀的表情直到把他们吓跑。

“我是来道歉的，”Natasha告诉他，从包里拿出一份报纸。“这不是你的错，也不是我的错，可是我搞砸了，而且我很抱歉。不会再有这种事了。”

James怨毒地盯着她，但是没有把她赶出去。她把这当成继续说下去的许可。

Natasha打开报纸，放在他们之间的桌子上。

James瞥了报纸一眼，皱起眉头。“哦嘿，又一张我老二打过马赛克的照片。真棒。你给我看这个干什么？”

“因为下面还有东西，”Natasha说，向下指了指。“这对你们两个都很痛苦、很尴尬还很让人无地自容，尽管你装得很无所谓。可是攻击一个正处于蜜月之中的国家符号还违背他的意愿泄出他的隐私照吓坏了群众，因为要是有人会对 _Steve_ 做出这种事，他们对谁都敢这么干的。对于任何一个担任公职的人，只要他们在公共场合说过对你们不利的话，他们的政治生涯可能要就此完蛋了。”

James扫了她一眼，然后又重新看起报纸。

“我知道你计划求婚，”Natasha说。“我知道他们要打扰你们的蜜月。我任由这种事发生了，我搞砸了，但我那么做是为了这个。”

“Natalia，”James轻轻说，依旧盯着文章。“你让Chesterton那王八蛋被炒了。”

Natasha点头。“是他还在主张你接受审判。”

“我知道他是谁，”James厉声说，然后态度稍微缓和了些。“这……这会让Steve感觉好很多的。”

Natasha咬住嘴唇。“那你呢？”过了一小会她问。

“还有我，”James严肃地回答。“靠。我还他妈气得很，可我不再想拿你自己的绞索勒死你了。”

“你搞不定我的，”Natasha轻快的说，合上了包甩了甩头发。“我现在在处理刑事与民事诉讼，但是他已经不再是个威胁了。”

“谢了，”James轻声说。“这并不算是你的错。换我我也会做一样的事。”

“也不是你的错，”Natasha告诉他，然后离开了。

*

过了一个月，又轮到Natasha来负责看护工作了。等一会她可得跟Fury谈一谈。

“所以招了吧，”Stark在另一件屋里说，向前倾身，兴奋地向James发问。James看上去就像是想把他手咬掉。“战术小组的警棍。你借走一根没？说实话。”

“我们不需要政府折扣价、劣等的旧棍子，”James向他保证，龇着牙微笑。“你觉得我们自己没有棍子吗？我用那些棍子把总烦我的人揍出屎来， _比如你_ ，我还有一根特殊设计后转弯处夹不到肉的那种——”

“犯规，”Natasha对着麦克风说，两个人都惊得一跳，怒瞪着把她和他们所在的混凝土监狱隔开的双向镜。“不许分享Steve在床上具体遭遇的细节。”

“让Steve捅进 _我的_ 屁股直到我叫得像只发情的猫，”James快活地说，笑容像过圣诞的小孩一样明亮。“如果他拧的角度对，我能射到自己脸上。可他妈爽了。然后他逼我 _舔掉_ 。”

“你赢了，”Tony叫道，捂着耳朵向后躲。“太恶心了。”

“你还有脸说，”James回击，坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰。除了这把和另一把Tony坐着的椅子，屋子里什么都没有。“在我上网查过你看到了 _太多_ 你的小铁人还有你拿它干了啥之后，有些事儿我几个月没让Steve跟我做。”

“我有钱，所有人都想要我，”Tony一本正经地说。“这不一样。”

“再说，”James自然而然地说了下去，“那还他妈不算什么呢。显然我是没法都舔掉的，对吧，所以接下来Steve——”

Natasha把声音关掉了，揉了揉太阳穴。在她面前的屋子里，James还在说话，用他的手指和舌头做了个下流至极的动作，Stark畏缩起来。

Natasha拿出了笔电开始更新她操蛋的简历。

“他们还没完？”Steve问她，在身后关上了门，变回了正常颜色的萌汉子。Natasha松了口气抬头看着他。“你们在里面可有一会了。”

“应该很快就能结束了，”Natasha告诉他，在桌边动了动给他让地方。Steve把另一张椅子转过来，像个呆子一样倒坐在上面。“我应该在他们中的一个哭出来之后放他们出来，而James已经势在必得了。”

在另一间屋子里，James说了什么让Tony捂住耳朵的话，然后扭了扭胯做出一个淫荡的表情。Tony好像在用最大的声音唱着歌，紧紧闭着眼睛。

“他知道Bucky只是信口胡诌，对吧？”Steve向前靠去，看着他们，脸上带着一丝微笑。James现在马力全开了，Tony的脸红得像他的铠甲。“就连 _我_ 都没法突破生理极限那么干。”

“Tony不好说，”Natasha耸耸肩承认。“他的幽默感很诡异。我还没完全弄懂。”

“好吧，”Steve将信将疑地说，“他们开心就好。”

在他们面前，隔着玻璃，James把铁手放在裆上然后拿另一只手做了个动作，连Natasha都不觉缩了一下。

过了一会，她说，“照片那事对你影响挺大，”Steve“嗯”了一声。

“是啊，”过了一会Steve说，没有看她。“的确。是的。”

她指了指James，“可这样你好像就没事，”她说，没带疑问语气。

Steve两臂交叠，下巴压在上面，还在看着James。那边屋里的哑剧变得越来越荒唐；当James明显在假装来回操弄着什么东西的时候Natasha就不看了。Tony随时都会崩溃的。

“这不一样。让陌生人看你不想给人看的东西，这……不太好。”Steve耸肩，向后直起身，手塞进衣袋里，一边脚跟磕着椅子腿。“你老公滔滔不绝讲你在床上有多生猛还……不错。”他微笑。“挺不错的。”

Natasha把脚伸到桌上盯着他。“你是当真是拐弯抹角承认了你有展示癖吗？还是在James跟你同事说你喜欢sounding（尿道插）的时候？”

Steve皱眉。“我都不知道那是什么意思。”

“你喜欢他向别人炫耀你，”Natasha说，略过了后一部分。

“当然。”Steve咧嘴笑起来。“挺尴尬的，而且一旦跟工作混在一起，那就麻烦了。不过现在我们把问题理清楚之后……”Tony开始敲打双面镜，James志得意满地看着他。Natasha按下开门的按钮，然后充满期待地转向Steve。

Steve困惑地盯回来。“你以为与世隔绝还带着落地窗的度假屋是给谁准备的？”

“好吧。”Natasha看着James臀部朝空气中一拱，带着胜利的喜悦将胳膊举到空中，而Tony逃出了房间。“所以，Steve Rogers：不像预想中那么纯洁。”

Steve又耸了耸肩，显然没太听懂，以一个拥有超强记忆和Google的人的镇静未加追究。

过了一秒，她说，“也许还是别查sounding比较好。”

“好啊，”Steve随和地说，走去跟James会合。


End file.
